Death, Love & Submission
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Tired of the memories, Bella leaves Forks for Mystic Falls. Her new beginning doesn't start out right. She is attacked by Stefan, who really wants her dead. She is saved by Klaus, though his protection comes at a price: her submission. His claim is 2-fold, just as he is. Can Bella navigate a life with this hybrid, or will she fall? What about when the Cullens come looking?
1. Disclaimer

I own nothing in the Twilight universe nor do I own anything in the Vampire Diaries universe. I just take the characters and mess with their lives.

So don't sue me!


	2. Chapter 1: Arriving in Mystic Falls

**AN: So here is yet another new story. I do have many I know, but this one just kept calling out to me. I have many more updates ready to be typed and posted, but I want to put this out there so I can work on others.**

**Okay, as far as Klaus goes, he broke the curse on himself. He is in full control of his wolf side and when he turns his Mate, so will she and she will also be a hybrid. Also, anyone else he turns will be a hybrid**

**Klaus/Bella pairing****…****don't like it, don't read it**

**Enjoy!**

**Death, Love &amp; Submission ch. 1**

**Arriving in Mystic Falls**

**~Bella POV~**

_Five years. It's been five years and I haven't forgotten any of them. So much for Edward's whole 'your mind is like a sieve' theory. I never forgot and I still haven't forgiven. Well, I forgave Jasper and Rosalie. It wasn't Jasper's fault that his gift made him feel everyone's bloodlust and Edward's lust for my blood merely tipped him way over the edge. Rosalie on the other hand, never liked me so her leaving didn't hurt as much as the rest of them._

_ I didn't do much the first few months after they left. To be honest, I was a zombie. It took Jake, Leah and the rest of the Pack tossing me into the ocean at First Beach to really wake me up. After that, I didn't let the pain take over. I concentrated on school, hanging out with the Pack or Angela in my free time. I ended up with a full scholarship to the University of Washington and graduated early with honors._

_ But I couldn't stay in Forks. Every time I went to sleep I saw their faces. I still woke up screaming from the nightmares. So after a long, strangely emotional talk with Charlie and some dart throwing at a map, I decided to leave Forks for good. Mystic Falls, here I come__…_

**Present Day*******

Driving to Mystic Falls, Virginia wasn't easy. My truck died shortly after I graduated college, though I was surprised it had lasted that long. Renee, finally deciding to be a parent, bought me a new car: a Kia Sorento X. The car was a promotional thing for the newest X-Men movie and she just happened to know someone. It was a cool care, but more importantly, it was safe and reliable. She also gave me a Visa gift card with five grand on it to go shopping for whatever I needed. This was a great graduation present as I had donated a large portion of my wardrobe to Goodwill before I started college and was in need of some new clothes. And by majority, I mean everything Alice had picked out for me. None of it was my style and reminded me too much of Edward and how he liked me in certain things.

So after a grueling shopping trip and packing up all my belongings, I left Forks.

It took me 4 days to reach Virginia and that was only because I stopped for meals and a few hours rest. That was one of the odd things that had happened since the Cullens left. I started sleeping less and less, yet felt refreshed. Since I didn't want to have people think I was a hooker, I just slept in my truck for the few hours I did sleep. The only time I really stopped for longer periods was the day I stopped at a big rest stop to shower and do the little laundry I had so I didn't have to worry about it when I got to Mystic Falls. _What a name for a town._

Taking a sip of coffee, I sighed in relief as I drove past the sign welcoming me to Mystic Falls. Looking at the dashboard clock, I saw that I still had quite a bit of time before I could even meet the realtor about my new home. As I drove through the town, I saw that their local diner was still open. As much as I dislike diner food, I hadn't eaten since the previous evening and I was hungry. I pulled into the empty lot across the street, due to the moving trailer hitched behind and after making sure it was still secure, I walked over and entered the Mystic Grill. _Catchy name._

The bell above the door alerted the few people inside that I had entered. A waitress behind the bar said, "Have a seat wherever hon. I'll be right with you." I nodded, went to one of the empty booths, sat and grabbed a menu. Seeing quite a few options as well as the open bar, I quickly made my choices and when the waitress cam over I said, "Bacon cheeseburger with fries, a Jack &amp; Coke and a water." She asked for my ID and after I showed it to her, she nodded and went to get my order started.

After she brought me my drinks, I took a look around and waited for my food. There was a family sitting in a booth not too far from me. What got my attention were the two guys standing at the bar, glasses of what looked to me whiskey in front of them. The one closest to me sort of reminded me of Edward. He had poufy brown hair and his skin was practically the same shade. _Pretty boy_. He glared at me for a few minutes before turning away and muttering something to the guy next to him. That guy turned, looked me up and down before smirking and raising his glass in a salute.

As I raised mine in return, the Edward look-alike sneered and stormed out in a huff. Shaking my head in disbelief, I went back to my meal. Once I was finished, I chugged the last of my Jack &amp; Coke, threw some cash on the table and walked to the exit. The guy that had 'saluted' me kept staring as I walked out, but the next time I turned to look he was gone. _Weird_

I couldn't help but wonder, as I walked to my car, what had been that other guy's problem. I hadn't said a word to him and yet he glared at me like I had insulted his mother or something. I was a few feet away from my car when I was pulled roughly into an alley and slammed into a brick wall. Stars swam in my eyes as my head hit the wall and I shook it to clear my eyesight. As the blurriness faded, I saw who had attacked me.

It was the guy that reminded me of Edward. But his face was different. Black veins pulsed around his eyes, which were a dark shade of green and surrounded in blood red. It wasn't until I saw the fangs that I realized what he was. I started kicking and scratching at him, not wanting to go down without a fight. He pinned me against the wall even harder as he asked, "Why do you smell so fucking good?!" I rolled my eyes as I said, "You have got to be kidding me! I thought I left this shit behind when I left Forks."

His eyes seemed to get even redder and he was about to go for my throat when suddenly he was ripped away from me and thrown into another wall. I was pulled into someone's embrace while my 'savior' went over to my attacker, picked him up by the throat and said, "Stefan Slavatore, why am I not surprised? How dare you attack what is mine?!" My attacked, or Stefan as I now knew him to be called said, "I…I didn't know she was yours Klaus. She smelled so good…"

The person holding me said, "Bullshit Stefan. I knew the moment she walked in that she was his Mate. Quit lying." Stefan growled and said, "Quit being a kiss-ass Damon and help me." Damon said, "As if. You fucked up brother. Deal with the consequences." Klaus smirked and said, "Looks like you're on your own boy." Stefan snarled and asked, "How do we even know she's really your Mate Klaus? You're probably lying so you can drain her yourself."

Klaus turned towards myself and Damon, smirked and said, "Damon, hold your brother for a few minutes." As Damon walked over, I took a good look at Klaus. If he was immortal, which I was sure he was, he had been turned at the right age. He was at least in his late twenties, tall and muscular. Not muscular like Emmett, but like Jasper. He had short brownish-red hair, dark almost black eyes and about 3 days worth of scruff on his face. All in all, he was a very good-looking man.

Once Damon had reached Klaus and Stefan, he pinned Stefan to the ground as Klaus said, "Hold him then snap his neck and take the ring when it's done." Damon nodded and seemed to use more of his strength to keep Stefan pinned. Klaus stalked over to me and upon reaching me, pinned one arm behind me and used his other arm to press me against his hard yet warm body. _Warm? What in the hell is with this guy? Wait a minute; Damon and Stefan were warm too. What are these guys?_

Before I could ask any questions, Klaus said, "Stefan, if she is not my Mate, then what I am about to do will kill her and won't merely make her pass out." He tightened the arm that held me to his chest and said, "Quiet love, I'll explain when you wake up." Before I could protest, Klaus sunk his teeth into the flesh between my neck and shoulder. A searing pain went through me and I knew no more.


End file.
